The Never Ending War
by aliciabear22
Summary: Kagome has completely forgotten how to love. The world has not been kind. So when Inuyasha decides to get married she turns back to the only love she knows. Razor blades. But then Sesshomaru comes in. Can he change her?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun shone through her bedroom window. She turned to her left and was disappointed to still see Inuyasha in bed next to her. She slid out of bed and threw on her pajamas. It had been a wild night in the Higurashi mansion. She wasn't sure what happened after the very intoxicated Inuyasha started hitting on her. She wasn't one to sleep with just any random person and even though she had broken it off with him, she never turned down a good lay.

As she opened her bedroom door Sango and Miroku greeted her on their way to the kitchen.

"Morning Kagome! Everyone just left. You hungry? Miroku was going to make lunch."

Kagome shrugged and pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha needs to leave before I kick him out myself."

Miroku looked over Kagome's shoulder and reached for the door.

"He should be waking up soon. Might as well close the door before he does."

Kagome sighed and walked to the kitchen table. She looked at the clock as she sat down and sighed. It was already one o'clock and Inuyasha still had not left. She started to twirl a strand of her hair around her finger when someone knocked on the door.

"The door is open! Come on in!"

Kagome leaned to the side as Sesshomaru and Koga walked through the door. She smiled at the men as they walked into the kitchen. She had been with Koga once or twice until she had found out about his fiancé. He never did give up no matter what she did. Sesshomaru on the other hand had never shown interest in being anything but her friend. She was fine with that.

"Where is my brother? We have things to do today."

Kagome pointed to her bedroom door as it opened. Inuyasha stepped out shirtless.

"What are two doing here?"

Koga covered his mouth to hold in his laugh as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"So you forgot that your wedding is in two days or something mutt face?"

Kagome looked at Sango a little confused. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"What are they talking about? What wedding?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened to the top of his head.

"I didn't want to tell you this Kagome. My wedding. They are talking about my wedding.

I'm going to marry Kikyo in two days."

Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. She wasn't with Inuyasha anymore but he told her he would always be hers. He knew her secret. He told her he would always be there when she needed her little fix. He promised that she would never have to fight the pain by herself. She was so confused and hurt. It took everything in her being not to cry.

Miroku grabbed Sango by her arm.

"Let's go out to eat. Inuyasha has some explaining to do."

Sango looked at Kagome as she nodded. She sighed and followed Miroku out the front door.

Inuyasha tried to approach Kagome but she put her hand up before he could take three steps.

"Who do you think I am Inuyasha? Did you think I would never find out?"

Inuyasha hung his head. He couldn't speak for he knew he had hurt Kagome more than anyone else ever had. Koga patted him on the back and led him to the front door.

"You coming Sesshomaru? Or do you need some time to talk to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru waved his hand and sat at the kitchen table. As Koga walked out the door with Inuyasha Kagome let the tears run down her face.

"How could he do this to me?!"

"I am sorry Kagome. If I would have known he did not tell you I would have told you myself. Please, forgive me Kagome."

Kagome shook her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"It's not your fault. It's all Inuyasha's fault."

"Do you need me to stay with you for a while?"

Kagome shook her head again.

"No I will be fine. You go and make sure he knows I'm angry."

Sesshomaru smiled as he got up from the table.

"If you need me you call me. I don't care where I am or what I'm doing."

Kagome nodded and smiled as she watched him walk out the door. She waited until she heard the car drive off. After she couldn't hear it anymore she ran to her bedroom. As soon as she shut the door she quickly dug through her jewelry box till she found her razor blade. She hadn't cut herself since Inuyasha had been in her life. But now she really needed it.

"Make it go away."

She put the razor to her wrist, put a little pressure down onto it, and moved it ever so carefully. Her eyes rolled back as the pain shot through her. She missed this high and there was no way Inuyasha could stop her this time.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to punch a wall he was so mad. He didn't even understand what the hell he was doing. Inuyasha wasn't even sure why he was getting married in the first place. He had promised Kagome he would always be hers.

' _You're a damn fool Inuyasha.'_

He knew that Kagome was probably cutting herself by now. He should have taken her razor blade before he had left. He shook his head. He wasn't sure why but it seemed like every time he tried to think about Kagome, Kikyo's face was all he could see.

The day passed by in a blur. He didn't pay much attention to anything. The only thing on his mind was what Kagome was possibly doing. But then it would go back to Kikyo.

He thought back ten years. Kagome's mother died in her sleep. Kagome was thirteen and had to bury her mother and best friend. Shortly after that was when the cutting started. Three years later she found that sex kept the pain away just as much as cutting.

Two years later Kagome became his. They had been friends forever it seemed. So when Kagome became his girlfriend, she told him her secret.

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew that if he wasted anymore time Kagome would keep cutting. He would go himself but Kikyo needed him home.

"Sesshomaru someone needs to go check on Kagome."

Koga looked at Inuyasha a little puzzled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Look there are things about her that you two don't know about. Hell no one knows about it but me!"

"Spit it out mutt face!"

Inuyasha looked Sesshomaru right in the eyes.

"Kagome cuts herself when she gets upset."

She felt herself slipping. She wasn't sure if it was the high she felt or if she was dying. She hoped it was death that was lulling her into eternal sleep. But she doubted it. She had only cut twice all day and they weren't deep cuts. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't cut deep enough. She had promised her father on his death bed that she wouldn't ever end her life.

She felt like screaming! She didn't know what to do. She was going to reach for her three best friends when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open, you can come in."

The door quickly opened and shut and Sesshomaru was in the kitchen in an instant. She tried to put on a smile but it was difficult. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew Inuyasha had told him her secret. He gently grabbed her right arm and turned it so he could see her wrist. He let out a sigh and put her wrist to his lips. When he pulled her arm away the cut was gone. He let go of her arm and did the same thing to her left. Again the cut was gone.

"You will give me your razor blade. I will stay here with you until Sango gets back."

Kagome tried to open her mouth to protest but he shook his head.

"You are not getting out of this. Now where is your razor blade?"

Kagome let out a sigh and lead him to her bedroom. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her blade. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and slowly took it from her hand. She felt defeated at that moment. Everything that made her feel better was gone.

She turned as Sesshomaru hurried from the room. She could have sworn she heard him growl.

He took a deep breath as he sat at the kitchen table. He had to calm himself before he lost it.

' _ **But she smells so good.'**_

It didn't make any sense. He knew his heat cycle was normal but it wasn't supposed to start for another month. It never mattered if he was around fertile females any time before his heat cycle. So why did Kagomes sent drive him mad?

' _ **Because she smells so good'**_

He hadn't noticed it before. He was too focused on making sure she was ok.

' _ **She needs to be mine.'**_

She slowly came back into the room and sat in front of him. Her sent making its way into his nose with every movement she made. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Are you ok Sesshomaru?"

' _ **We would be better if we were in bed with you.'**_

He slowly lifted his eyelids and stared straight at her. He could tell by the look on her face that his eyes were turning red. He was going to need alcohol if he was going to stay here with her like this.

"Please tell me you have some kind of alcohol in this house."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome smiled as she got up and opened the hole in the wall where she hid her stash. She open the cabinet and pulled out a half gallon bottle of Jack. As soon as she set it on the table he opened it and began to chug. She reached into one of the cabinets above the bar and pulled out two shot glasses. She set them on the table as Sesshomaru put the bottle back on the table.

"If you are going to drink my stash, you have to share."

Sesshomaru grinned mischievously as he poured her a shot.

"As long as you share, I will share."

She smiled as she grabbed a bottle of José and Jim. She wasn't one to share her friends but she could tell he needed it.

"So you want to tell me what's going on with you?"

He watched her as she sat back down at the table. She drank both shots after she set the bottles on the table.

"Did Sango ever tell you anything about demons?"

"She has told me a few things but I drink too much to remember."

"Then it's time for a little lesson about demons."

She leaned forward and rested her chin in her right hand.

"You see Kagome, all demons go through a heat cycle. But it differs from demon to demon. How long it lasts, when it starts, and so on. And every demon does his or her own thing. I choose to hide and drink. Mine shouldn't start till next month. But you, are fertile. And it's driving my beast insane. In fact it's taking every ounce of strength I have to stay on this side of the table."

Kagome leaned back in her chair.

"You don't have to be here. Sango probably won't come home but if you need to leave, then go."

He looked her right in the eyes. A huge grin went across his face as he leaned forward.

"I am not moving from this chair until I absolutely have to. Plus I enjoy having you near me. And that is not the liquor talking."

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He always admired her from afar, even after she got with his brother. He always enjoyed watching her. Even though he knew he needed to leave he couldn't bring himself to do it. He finally had her to himself even if his beast was being a pain in the ass and he wasn't going to lose this opportunity to be with her. He might even get the chance to tell her how he truly felt.

"So are you just going to stare at me all night?"

"I like to admire beauty when it's in front of me."

Sesshomaru downed another drink as she shook her head.

"You say that as if it's true."

She got up from her chair and in a flash he was in front of her.

"Do not doubt what I say Kagome. Since I have met you I have wanted you to be mine."

He pulled her body against his. Her face so close to his, he could taste her lips already.

"Do you still want me Sesshomaru?"

He could feel his beast roaring inside his head.

' _ **We must take her!'**_

Her body was screaming for his touch. He was going to hold back but she closed the space between their lips and he completely lost it.

Kagome stretched as the sun hit her face. She didn't remember much from last night. Jack does that when she drinks too much. She rolled over and hoped to get a little more sleep. She felt an arm go around her. She opened her eyes and was face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you need to wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes. They were still rimed in red but better than they were.

"Good morning beautiful."

He pulled her against him and laid his chin on her head.

"Forgive me for last night. I couldn't control myself."

"Don't you dare apologize for that."

She nuzzled into his neck. It felt so normal to be here with him like this. Like she had been doing this for years. She didn't want to get out of bed but she was running on an empty stomach. She leaned up and smiled at him.

"You hungry my love?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You get dressed and I will make us something."

Sesshomaru slide out of bed and got dressed. He turned around in time to see his mating mark on Kagomes shoulder. He listened careful as he made his way into the kitchen. He couldn't hear the tiny heartbeat of a baby but it might be a little too early for that. Maybe it won't happen now. He was a powerful demon though. He knew he would just have to pay attention to all of her eating habits and listen for that tiny heartbeat. He was not going to lose this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru hadn't left Kagomes home since that night. He didn't want to leave her alone. She didn't want him to leave either. He wasn't sure where their relationship was going but she seemed to like him there with her. Today, of all days, was Inuyashas wedding day. He smiled as he watched Kagome slide into the skin tight blue dress he bought for her yesterday. It was beautiful and was even strapless. He was going to enjoy the look on Inuyashas face when he saw it.

"Ok how do I look?"

Kagome stood in front of him, the picture of beauty. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

"If we didn't have to be somewhere I would enjoy taking my time undressing you."

Kagome smiled and looked into his eyes.

She kissed his lips and turned to grab her purse. He lifted his hand and handed said purse to her. When they walked out to the drive way Kagome smiled as Sango waved from the limo.

"Did you do this Sesshomaru?"

He smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Now what would give you that idea?"

They were all mostly silent on the way to the mansion where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lived. The whole way there Sesshomaru mainly tried to listen for that little heartbeat. He knew that there was a one percent chance that she wasn't pregnant. But he wasn't going to take any chances. He had ignored all the signs with his last mate and he wasn't going to do that again.

Kagome was in complete awe as they drove up to the gates. Sesshomarus place was bigger and more beautiful than hers. It had a huge back yard and beautiful gardens in the front.

Sesshomaru got out of the limo and helped Kagome out. As soon as he turned around, a little girl tackled his leg.

"Welcome home daddy!"

Kagome smiled but was a little confused as he picked up the demon girl.

"Rin I would like you to meet Kagome. Kagome this is my daughter Rin."

Rin smiled at her and stuck out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Kagome!"

Kagome shook the little girl's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Rin."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a confused look as he put Rin down and she ran back inside.

"I will explain everything later ok?"

Kagome nodded and followed him to the back yard. It was full of people running around and meeting the others. Kagome felt nervous. She felt like she didn't belong here.

"Kagome is that you dear?"

She turned around and smiled as Sesshomarus father walked up to them.

"How long has it been since the last time I saw you?"

"No telling but I am glad I got to see you again Mr. Taisho."

He hugged her tightly like he use to every time they saw each other. She had missed him. He was a father figure that she longed for after her father had died. He took the nerves away and made her feel like she belonged.

"Come sit with me dear. I will keep the strangers away."

He winked as she nodded and laughed.

Inuyasha was running around trying to make sure everything was perfect. Kikyo wanted everything to be perfect and she wasn't going to have anything less. He was just about done when he looked out the window and saw Kagome sitting down with Sesshomaru and their father.

He practically ran to the table to be with her. He still really didn't understand why he was doing all of this but he knew he wanted her in his arms one more time. He stopped two tables down and looked at how beautiful she was. She was the one he really wanted to marry. So why was he going to marry someone else?

He took a deep breath and walked toward her. She turned toward him as he stood behind his father.

"Kagome I didn't expect you to be here."

She smiled at him. It wasn't a sad smile. She was happy even though he was going to marry someone else.

"Sesshomaru needed a date and since I'm his girlfriend now I thought I might as well show up."

Inuyasha felt the breath leave his lungs. He felt like he was drowning. He was losing her to someone else. He was getting married today but he didn't want to be faithful to Kikyo. He has learned to lie too his wife to be and was going to keep lying so he could see Kagome. He lost his chance the second Sesshomaru walked into Kagomes home.

"I'm glad you're happy again."

He turned and walked away before she could answer. He didn't want to be there anymore. His lungs felt like they were full of water and getting fuller. He blocked out every sound except for her heartbeat. He closed his eyes and listened closely. A smile went across his face as Kagomes heartbeat filled his ears. But the closer he listened the more he could hear a faster and smaller heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Kikyo smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Her smile faded as her "father" walked into the room. His evil smile spread across his face as she turned to face him.

"Today is going to be a beautiful day don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the dresser and grabbed her bouquet. He was behind her when she turned around.

"Do not think I won't end you here girl. I made you so I can end you. Don't forget that."

"Why did you create me Naraku? What has anyone done to you to make you want to destroy these people?"

He laughed evilly as he grabbed her throat and pulled her closer.

"You just need to do as you're told. Be useful to me and I will give you what you want."

She wanted to be alive more than anything. She wanted a heart and to be flesh and blood so bad it hurt.

"Now finish getting ready so we can get this over with."

He let her go and walked out the door. When she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore she looked into the mirror one more time.

"If we had lived in another life this marriage would work Inuyasha. I hope your soul can forgive me."

Inuyasha began to pace as he put two and two together. Sesshomaru had mated with his girl and he didn't like it. He wanted to storm outside, sword in hand, and fight for her. But he knew he couldn't do it. Tears were welling up in his eyes as the heartbeat of Kagomes child echoed in his mind.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!"

Tears spilled as he fell to his knees. There was nothing he could do anymore. He had lost the women he loved and he just couldn't understand why he couldn't do anything about it. But then it hit him. A smile went across his face as he went to his closet and pulled out Tetsuseiga. It was dumb to do what he was doing but he didn't care. It was possible that the child growing inside Kagome was his but it was a slim chance.

He practically charged outside and to the table. Kagome touched Sesshomarus arm as she saw what was within his hand. Sesshomaru stood up as Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. He felt empowered as it transformed and he looked his brother square in the eyes.

"Put the sword down Inuyasha! Sesshomaru didn't do anything to you!"

He looked at his father as he tried to move Kagome away.

"Move everyone out of the way and get him his sword."

His father hesitantly rounded everyone up and into the house as he headed inside.

"Tell me little brother, what is this about?"

Inuyasha pointed at Kagome.

"Listen carefully and you will understand."

Sesshomaru blocked all sounds out and listened. His eyes widened as the little heartbeat filled his ears. He couldn't understand why he didn't hear it before but all that mattered was the fact that he was not going to lose his mate. Not this time.

His father came back and threw his sword to him as he smiled at Inuyasha.

"Are you jealous now little brother? Are you angry because Kagome is mine now?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs as Sesshomaru laughed. Kagome gave him a confused stare and he smiled.

"Inuyasha is angry because I mated you."

Their father looked down at Kagomes shoulder as she shook her head.

"Seriously Inuyasha is that the only reason?"

"Your pregnant Kagome and it might be mine."

Kagome put a hand on her belly and Sesshomaru laughed.

"The baby growing within my mate is mine. The heartbeat we hear is a demon heartbeat. If it was yours the heart wouldn't be able to be heard yet."

Inuyasha growled and charged.

Kagome let herself be pulled inside by their father as their swords made contact. She was in shock over Inuyashas fury. He was getting married today. He had thrown her aside to be with someone else. What did it matter to him that she was now his brothers?

She put her hands on her belly. Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want a baby. She never wanted children and she never wanted a husband. She was perfectly ok with being alone. She knew how to take of herself and only herself.

She felt the sudden urge to cut. She hadn't felt this needy of it since her father had died. She didn't want to but in the back of her mind she needed it. She knew where Inuyasha had hidden her razor blades he had taken. She had found them while looking for her clothes. She made sure no one was watching and made her way to her relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Kikyo was making her way to the back door when she noticed a women in her husband's room. She stopped at the door way as the women pulled a small box out of Inuyasha's dresser. The women stared at the box as if she was contemplating opening it. Kikyo's "father" walked up behind her as the women put the box down and turned around. She jumped when she looked at her. Now that Kikyo could see her face she knew it was Kagome.

"Sorry Inuyasha has something of mine but it's been so long I don't remember what it looks like. I was just going to ask him if that box was it."

She looked like she was going to start panicking if she didn't do something. Kikyo was going to ask if something was wrong but Naraku had entered the room and now had Kagome by her hair.

"Let's go outside now Kikyo. I want to see their faces as I ruin their lives before I kill them."

Kikyo saw the fear in Kagomes eyes as Naraku pulled her to the side door that lead to the backyard. She mouthed "I'm sorry" before they walked outside.

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha to the ground as he saw a mysterious man walk toward them followed by Kikyo. He growled and bared his teeth as he saw Kagome being dragged by her hair. Inuyasha was dumbfounded as he watched his wife do nothing. Sesshomaru watched as the man threw his pregnant mate to the ground behind him.

' _ **Rip him apart!**_ '

"Release my mate and I might spare you."

The man laughed. He didn't seem threatened by Sesshomaru but he was going to be. There were two things you never did to a demon. Mess with their mates or their children.

' _ **Tear him limb from limb!'**_

This man, whoever he was, was messing with the wrong demon in all the wrong ways.

"You may not know me Sesshomaru but your father and this girl's father do. Where is Higurashi these days?"

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth when his father stepped in front of him.

"You know where Higurashi is Naraku. You killed him."

Kagome looked up at Naraku as he turned his head.

"That's right I almost forgot. I did killed your father. He was a weak fool. He should have thought twice before challenging me."

Naraku threw his head back and began to laugh.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry till her voice was gone. She felt like she needed relief but not a blade. She felt like she needed to avenge her father and that's when it happened. The gates within her broke and her power surged forward. Her mother had told her that she had a hidden power within her. She had never really understood what her mother meant but now she did.

She was a powerful priestess that finally discovered her power.

Naraku jumped back as Kagome stood to face him. She saw the fear in his eyes as a blue energy swirled around her. Kikyo had also moved away from her. Kagome could sense the true nature of Kikyo. She was created to kill Inuyasha.

Kagome turned her gaze toward Kikyo as her hand dissolved from Kagomes touch.

"Your nothing but an empty shell meant to kill."

Kikyo looked toward Inuyasha as he dropped his sword. She hung her head and fell to her knees.

"Kill the priestess you fool! I created you now do as I say!"

"She can't protect you from me Naraku. She'll dissolve when she gets close. Now you should do the same."

The blue energy swirled like the wind toward Naraku as Kagome commanded. Her father would be avenged one way or another. Naraku tried to run but Kagomes energy surrounded him. She watched as he fought to get away but there was nowhere to run. Her vision became blurry as he was enclosed by blue and dissolved into the air.

Sesshomaru caught her as she fainted. He smiled as he picked her up. He had mated a priestess. That's why his child's heartbeat was that of a demon. Sango ran out to them as he walked toward the door.

"Is she alright Sesshomaru?"

"She will be fine. She needs to rest for a while but as soon as she wakes up she will be fine."

Sango let out a breath that she had been holding. Sesshomaru made his way into the house and to his room where he laid Kagome on his bed.

"Will you forgive me?"

He turned to face Inuyasha in his doorway. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You were being manipulated by a clay doll and her master. You weren't thinking strait. Get rid of her and them we will talk."

Inuyasha smiled and walked back outside. Sesshomaru closed his door and sat on his bed. Kagome will want him there when she wakes up.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome opened her eyes to his smile. She returned the smile as she sat up.

"You had me worried for a minute there."

"I hope you will forgive me. I didn't mean to. I had to avenge my father."

"Kagome did you know that you're a priestess?"

She sighed as she got off the bed. She had never told anyone about the things her mother had told her. She never wanted to believe her mother. But now there was no denying it.

"My mother told me before she died that I was born with great power. I never believed her until today."

Her hands found their way to her belly.

"The baby is just fine Kagome."

She didn't want to hear that. She wanted it dead.

She smiled and made sure that he believed it.

"Maybe you should help your father and Inuyasha clean up a bit. I'm fine and if I need you I'll find you."

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and left. As soon as she heard him step outside she rushed to find Koga. She didn't see him here with anyone and knew he would take her home. She made sure that no one saw her walk up to him.

"Koga can you do me a favor? I really don't feel well and Sesshomaru is busy so can you take me home?"

Koga smiled and pulled his keys from his pocket. Kagome smiled as he led the way to his car.

"Hop in beautiful"

Koga had a smile on his face the whole way to Kagome's. He was alone with her at last. He hadn't had the chance to tell her about his recent single status. Turned out Ayame really wasn't the girl for him. And it was time to make his move and win Kagome back.

As he parked his car and he turned to face her he saw the mating mark on her shoulder. He had lost his chance. He almost let out a sigh when Kagome put her hand on his leg.

"Come inside with me. I need some company."

He wanted to bash his head in. He knew what she was asking for and as much as he really wanted to, he couldn't. He wanted to run from his own car when the tiny heartbeat entered his ears. He pushed her hand from his leg and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea what that mark on your shoulder means? It means you're stuck with Sesshomaru until he dies and that baby in your belly means that you are finally not going to be alone anymore. Please get out of my car before he shows up and rips my head off."

The color drained from her face as she opened her door and got out. He wanted to punch himself in the face for that but he had no choice. She was no longer available and the more he stayed, the more he was going to get beaten for it.

As she walked into the kitchen Kagome grabbed the biggest knife she had.

She didn't know how to love anyone.

She never meant to be mated to anyone.

She never meant to be a mother.

She never wanted any of it.

She could never keep anyone she loved.

She locked her heart away so she wouldn't have to feel pain anymore.

She wanted to end it all.

The baby in her belly, the mating mark, all of it.

She didn't want to live any longer.

She looked at the knife one more time and put it to her arm.

Sesshomaru had looked everywhere for Kagome. He saw Koga running up to him a big guilty look on his face as he was about to walk back inside.

"Sesshomaru she had me take her home. I didn't know ok. If I would have I wouldn't have done it."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized why she went home. She never wanted children and she was going to make sure that neither of them lived.

"Give me your keys and I shall spare you."

Koga quickly handed over his keys. Sesshomaru didn't care about anything in that moment but getting to Kagome before she ended not only her life but his child's as well. He wasn't going to lose another mate. He had ignored all the signs in Rin's mother. She knew he wanted Rin but she never knew how much he had wanted her as well. She had ended her life shortly after Rin was born.

'Please still be alive'

He barely got the car in park before he turned it off and ran inside. The only image in his mind Kagome in a puddle of blood. As he ran inside the living room he nearly tripped as he saw her laying in the floor tears running down her face and a knife lying right next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

He let out a breath as she sat up and looked at him.

"Please just go away Sesshomaru."

He sat in the floor in front of her.

"I can't do that Kagome and you know that."

"Why are you even trying? I can't do this!"

"Tell me why and if you give me a good reason I will leave."

' _ **Don't lose her you fool!'**_

"I don't know how to love! I don't know how you expect me to be a mother and your mate when I don't know how to feel anything but pain!"

Kagome began to sob. Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and set his chin on the top of her head.

"I was mated to Rin's mother. I didn't realize it but she didn't want me. And then when she became pregnant she still didn't want me and she didn't want Rin either. But she knew that I needed Rin. So she gave birth to my daughter and shortly after she took her own life. She was just like you. She lost everyone she loved and didn't think she was able to love anymore. So she did what she thought was right. She slit her wrist when I wasn't home. I told myself I would never love again"

Kagome looked up at him.

"Then why won't you let me go?"

Sesshomaru smiled and brought her face closer to his.

"Because I love you too much to let you go. And I know that if you didn't love me you would have been dead when I walked through that door."

He closed the space between their lips and kissed her passionately. He knew that she loved him deep inside her heart. He knew it was going to take time for her to see it but he could wait as long as it took.

As their lips parted she began to open her heart again. She could feel how much he loved her and she knew she needed to give love another chance. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. She finally realized why being with him felt normal.

Part of her soul called out to him. He was meant to be her one and only. She had stopped believing in such things when her mother died. But he brought back everything she had use to be. For the first time in a long time she let out a real laugh. She couldn't help it and she couldn't stop it.

"What could you possibly be laughing about Kagome?"

She looked him in the eyes.

"The fact that you're stuck with me for life."

Sesshomaru let out a laugh of his own. It felt perfect to be with him like this. She put a hand on her belly and started thinking of the future. She was going to have to get rid of all her alcohol and her blades. She stood up and turned toward him.

"We better get rid of a few things before the baby gets here. Come help me."

Nine months passed and Kagome had never felt better. She had stopped cutting and hadn't craved a single drop of alcohol. She did better than she thought she would. And now that they were on their way home with their son Sora she was on cloud nine. They decided to live in Kagome's home and had made it their own. They remodeled most of it and had built more onto it. Rin loved her new home and Kagome knew she would be waiting at the door for her baby brother.

Sesshomaru pulled into their driveway and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You ready to show him off?"

"More than ready."

Kagome quickly got out of the car and gathered Sora up in her arms. She smiled down at him as he opened his eyes. When they walked in the front door Rin was the first one to greet them. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Welcome home you three!"

Sango walked up to Kagome and looked at the bundle in her arms.

"He is so adorable! Can I hold him?"

"Rin called holding him first."

Rin grinned from ear to ear as Sesshomaru sat her on the couch. Kagome smiled as she gently placed Sora in her arms. Rin didn't want to let him go and practically held him all night. After everyone left Sesshomaru carried her to her room and put her to bed. Kagome laid Sora in his crib as Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Thank you Kagome."

She turned around and kissed his cheek.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For giving Rin the mother she needed, for giving me a son, and for not giving up on us."

THE

END


End file.
